dbencorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranko
Ranko (AKA Rankoness or Rankyonesh), generally is a relaxed and forgiving person but strict about the rules, she tends to warn more often than actually punish but when her patience runs thin she has no problems stripping, nerfing, or banning people. She originally learned of this game through her brother who played this game under the key GeniusChi which she later took from him and began using since he no longer did. Her first experiences on the game involved being wooed, attacked, and enslaved. Always she started at year 20 or later. Eventually she got to know the people on encore after getting her first rank as Crane Hermit, from there she grew to enjoy the roleplaying even more on encore until finally she became an admin then coder and iconner of the game taking over for Ryim. 'Known Characters' Ranko has played only female characters though she has tried her hands once or twice at a namekian and changeling both whom seem more on the masculine side even though as far as she knows have no gender. 'Ranko' Her first character ever a normal class saiyan. For a long time she played as this character alone and actually was mentioned in the story for the first time with it, during one wipe when Maho's great grand daughter was to be killed she appeared old and dieing to take a blast for her in a rather pointless attempt to save her life since shortly after the person she tried to save died anyway. 'Ranko Himura' This character has and always will be the only human she enjoyed playing, she created it mostly to try a new race and ironically enough died five seconds after making due to Ryim's character annihilating the spawn. He did ask those who didnt want to die to surrender but being without a voice since she was a mute she could say nothing as she was blown away. Ending up in heaven she eventually met Promotheus and was cured of her muteness then was revived due to someone using the dragonballs to revive all who died and return them to their planet of origin. Being able to talk and being alive again she roleplayed a little and eventually ended up becoming the student of the Crane Hermit then his successor as he died. Around that time Promotheus ended up coming to earth and speaking with her making her his personal techie thus funding her reasearch. This was also the first character she had that fought against a Super Saiyan, ironically enough she won the fight, without ascension, though shortly after she did hit it and was defeated soundly by Ryim. Since then she has played this character a few times, being Crane Hermit when she could, even ending up one wipe with people saying her character could "Mess you up in 75 ways." Which she found hilarious. 'Etsuko' The one and only personality she has for her kaio, this character has appeared several times as Yemma, once as South Kaio, and even taken over as Supreme Kaio once. Her personality is kind hearted and forgiving, she feels a strong compulsion to help others and is easily fooled into helping people. Though she has a tendency to enact great punishments to those who cross her. 'Ranko Tendo' This name is the one she attached to her later saiyans, after she had experimented with the other races. As was usual for her she created a normal saiyan, intending to roleplay as her usual outcast but ended up being pulled into a much more intresting roleplay with Kesshi, who is the first person she roleplayed with for litteraly an entire wipe instead of just a small portion. It all began as her roleplaying with someone being her brother, both of whom were rather stupid, her character having brief bursts of genius every now and then. Both her brother and her ended up stumbling upon Kesshi who became both their teacher and in her case much later on in the wipe love intrest. Through this wipe they roleplayed spirits being bound to this plane through an ability Kesshi had and even ended up roleplaying binding spirits within themselves causing unique roleplays. In her case she had the spirit of love bound to her though this was done after she had gone to hell and had a portion of her soul replaced with that of the demon lords, she died then and at great risk ended up going to heaven to warn the kaios of the threat of the demon lord. She later ended up being revived and taken back to the living realm the demonic portion of her soul becoming a second personality which would crop up causing problems here and there. It didn't truly manifest itself till the fusion with the spirit of love and only at times of danger. The true fun that came from it was roleplays involving dwelving into the mind of herself or Kesshi. This was also the first saiyan she had that reached Super Saiyan, not only that she managed to make it to Super Saiyan 2. Even now she counts this as one of the funnest wipes she has had. 'Lylith' Ah now this character has shown its head more often than all the rest, this is the demon she roleplays always a small type and almost always weaker than the other demons. Through sheer manipulatioin she has risen to take the Demon Lord rank several times, the first time taking it after having been enslaved by a Makyo and freed by a Kaio, the Supreme Kaio to be specific. It was during this wipe that she made herself a continued existance throughout the rest as she roleplayed creating the amulet used to open the portal to the dead zone as housing a portion of her soul. Upon her death at the hands of another demon she became trapped within the amulet and has returned several times from it as a shadow of her former self, her personality differing with each incarnation hatched from the amulet lost in the depths of hell but always ending as either Demon Lord or the technological genius of the underworld. 'Onkar' Her one attempt at a Namekian, it was a short run which ended with her quitting the character due to not feeling any connection to it. Since then she has stayed away from the race unable to properly roleplay it. 'P.A.I.' Another favorite of Ranko's to roleplay as, this one an android. All of them start the exact same way. They are obsolete models powered down and tossed to the side by the Android Ship left to rust and fade away, her programming always being primitive and due to the nature of her usual reactivation she tends to end up malfunctioning and almost always in need of repairs. Many have fought over her simply because when RP'd this character is almost always loyal to a fault to whoever programs it, the few excemptions being when she is reprogrammed or whent he person programs something which causes an error. 'Washu Hakubi' Roleplayed only once, this one was more for fun than anything else as she was a tsufurujin, she litteraly roleplayed as Washu from Tenchi Muyo claiming to be the greatest scientific mind in the galaxy and actually pulling it off due to her trusty blaster and being willing to gather money herself. Category:Players Category:Admins Category:Owners Category:Oldbies